stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Ariane Binks
| occupation = Historian | title = | stationed = USS Neman | rank = Captain | insignia1 = | insignia2 = | spouse(s) = | children = | mother = | father = | siblings = | relatives = | image2 = | caption2 = | actor2 = | actorsource2 = | player = }} Ariane Binks was a Betazoid historian under Starfleet onboard the . She was known to be an expert on the ISC War of Pacification; her masters thesis was on a topic related to this conflict, specifically Klingon-Lyran relations. Biography Pre-Starfleet Orphaned while in her final year in elementary school, Ariane went to middle school at the East Syracuse Kennedy Middle School, famous for attracting orphaned middle-school-aged children. She took up fencing there and she named her orange-bladed lightsaber Syracuse after her fencing background. She also enrolled, and graduated from, in the accelerated BA-MA in history at the University of North Carolina at Chapel Hill, focusing on lightsaber commerce in the Briar Patch in the aftermath of the Battle of Klach D'Kel Brakt for her undergraduate senior thesis. |Black Tornado}} Back at Alexander Central High School, where she spent her high school days, Ariane apparently lost track of the number of times the University of Chicago tried to have her de-commit from UNC, despite UChicago being of a lower competitive standard. Plus she graduated from ACHS summa cum laude, thanks to her 3.95 unweighted GPA and eight Advanced Placement courses. |Dear Sixteen-Year-Old Me}} The Antechrist She also was a starfighter pilot, flying under the callsign "Spider". She also shared crew quarters with Ugohr. |Structural Unemployment}} Despite her knowledge of Klingon history, and her near-perfect memory, her actual proficiency in tlhIngan Hol was rather limited. Nevertheless she took part in negotiations between the Klingon Empire and the Romulan Star Empire as part of a makeshift mediation team assembled on Krant by the Governor-General of Krant, Kayachey under scientific pretenses. Nevertheless, she aided broker a deal that netted the Romulan Star Empire reparations for the non-delivery of the battleship. |Wagon Train to the Stars}} False Vacuum Squadron It is revealed that Ariane majored in history because, even though she was one of the brightest student-athletes at UNC at the time, coach interference prevented her from majoring in a discipline she really wanted. She was also made squadron leader of the False Vacuum Squadron and promoted to lieutenant commander in 2415 on technicalities. Said technicalities meant that she was based out of the . |Arthur Porter and the Corpse of Azkapanama}} She took a liking to Klingon sitcoms, like D'k tahg Valley and, thanks in part to D'k tahg Valley and to Dunames matriculating to law school, chose 1L Life is Hell as FV Sqn's battle cry when FV Sqn gained Prime Team status, until Dunames left FV Sqn. She took command of the entire 182nd Tactical Fighter Wing in 2424 until 2430, where Kenza Obvious takes the command of the unit. |Scrap Yard Vegas}} ''Star Trek: United Federation of Munchkin Amazons'' Her non-magical loadout was more faithful to the actual equipment her outside-world counterpart had than Dunames', as she retained a lightsaber and her MD-11 for long-range non-magical combat. She was mostly used in an anti-aircraft capacity, but she nearly died to the hands of a Tiamat made drunken by Dunames' repeated casting of alcohol bomb spells. Service jacket Category:Betazoids Category:Starfleet personnel (25th century)